User talk:Flora123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Flora123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoxyFan28 (Talk) 09:44, August 14, 2011 HI Flora123 I saw your blog post that you wanted to learn more about winx! I can help you so what would you like to know about winx? And also Welcome to the Wiki!!! RoxyFan28 14:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi. It looks like the bureaucrat, RoxyFan, still visits the wiki occasionally; she can promote you to admin if she is willing. -- Wendy (talk) 05:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::She last edited the wiki two weeks ago so the wiki really isn't eligible to be adopted again. When she has been inactive for 60 days (around May 2nd) you can create a request here to gain admin and bureaucrat rights. -- Wendy (talk) 02:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I saw your request to be an admin, and I think that you would make a great admin. I'm not going to make you an admin right away, yet though. I'll give, you rollback rights, for now, since that is a big step to becoming an admin. Oh, and also, if you capitalize, things that sould be, and put commas, where needed, you will become an admin in no time! Over, the next couple of days, I will see your edits, and see if you could be a good admin, here is what I'll be looking for: Proper gramar Putting true stuff on pages, not any fan made or uncomfirmed stuff I think that you have done this quite well, so you have a higher chance of becoming an admin! I'd also like to get to know you better! RoxyFan28 14:54, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ;D RoxyFan28 13 :29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thaks for making, the how to make your own signature page! That will help a lot of people if they are curious about how to make a custom signature! Is Flora your favorite fairy? RoxyFan28 22:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Flora is my favorite too! Even though my username says Roxy in it. I'm thinking about changing my username, because my favorite fairies change from time to time. What version of Winx Club do you watch? Rai, 4kids, Nick? RoxyFan28 21:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, that's the one I watch too. Also, I'm going to make you an admin now! Congrats! RoxyFan28 13:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome! RoxyFan28 20:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) OMG! Yes! It's amazing! I love the new layout! <3 Oh, and also please give other people user rights without checking with me to make sure its fine. RoxyFan28 23:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Um, why? You will still have the same user rights, except you can make other people bureaucrats, and admins. RoxyFan28 11:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, just to let, you know you should only block a person if they are adding false info, vandalising, repeatevly. They will be given 3 chances and then they may be blocked. I like how you stepped up, and blocked them right away, but please come to me first, and if they are repeativly doing that then, you may block them. AddictedToWinx~and also the Hunger Games 12:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I suggest you that delete the last image posted.Butterfly27 The picture about the monster. how do i find the page to customize my signature? 23:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Hi, Flora. I'm Ariana. I saw on Community Central that you wanted to adopt the wiki. When you adopt it, can you make me an admin? Thx. Ariana Grande Forever :) TALK TO ME! Oh ok. Maybe when I have 50 edits can I be an admin? Ariana Grande Forever :) TALK TO ME! Ok, great. I'd like to be an admin on Pop Pixie because I have been a great help there. The project I'd like to join is the episode project. May I please be headmistress? Ariana Grande Forever :) TALK TO ME! Adopting Wiki Hi. I've given you the bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey Flora. I have 30 edits now, can I be an admin or rollback? K, so can I be an admin when I have 50 edits, atleast? Also, I don't really know all the Winx characters, so I don't think I can be a student. But, thanks anyway. Ariana Grande Forever :) TALK TO ME! (talk) Hey i have my Own Wiki but how do u make Bages? Flora Linphea 13:17, March 9, 2013 (UTC) i have my Own Wiki but how do i make Bages? FloraEnchantix1 Admin Hi Flora123! Can I please please please be an Admin? I want to help this wiki to make it look fantastic. So, can I please please please (1000x) be an Admin? Musa Fan Forever (talk) Nov. 5, 2015